1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supplying power to a computer system, and more specifically to methods of improving the power efficiency of a computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
The amount of power consumed by the equipment in a modern datacenters represents a significant expense, even in relation to the cost of the equipment itself. A modern datacenter may include as many as tens of hundreds of high-power, rack-mounted servers disposed in high-density enclosures. Management of the power consumed by this equipment is an important consideration in the design and operation of any datacenter.
Attempts to optimize power consumption may be multifaceted. For example, power consumption may be reduced by improving datacenter layout and component selection. Furthermore, the design of individual components can affect the overall efficiency of a server or other device. Power management solutions may include both hardware and software aspects aimed at improving various aspects of power utilization, allocation, and load scheduling.